happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzz
Buzz is a character of HTFF. Bio Buzz is a tan-coloured panda with dark markings who is actually a psycopath and has a hylophobia, which is a fear of woods, forest and trees. He wears a hard hat properly and has bandages on his torso and one of his legs. He always brings something dangerous to defend himself, most often a chainsaw or an axe. Buzz is a very nervous and paranoid character that is afraid of almost everything, especially trees. He can't calm down for a second if he sees trees around him. Unlike Flaky, he ultimately fears only one thing, trees. His fear of trees also leads him to fear other things. He never sleeps well as well as doing other things since his house in the middle of the forest. Buzz can become crazy if he can't hold his fear of trees enough. He'll begin screaming and crying while swinging a chainsaw or an axe when this happens, bringing danger to some characters. His vehicle is actually a bulldozer so he can "safely" go outside of the area of his house. He can also use his bulldozer as a "defending" weapon. No one can ever calm Buzz down since almost everyone is actually afraid to get near him. Buzz can't trust anyone else and almost chops everything when he is in crazy mode. People can also be annoyed by Buzz's action. Buzz can be normal if he's not seeing trees around him but he is still nervous on the inside. Whenever he finds a tree, he'll instantly run away, feeling under pressure and traumatized, but if his fear goes over the limit, he'll go wild and crazy. The only thing that can calm Buzz down is bamboos. Bamboos are his favorite food and most of his things are made out of bamboo. Although he's mostly scared of trees, he's never scared of bamboos. Since bamboos are very rare to find in the town, Buzz might have difficulties in his daily life. He also sometimes uses bamboo as a defensive tool. Buzz actually had a history about why he is afraid of trees, which explains his injuries on his body and his leg. Buzz can often be seen as if he's a traumatized character. His craziness to chop down trees will come if his fear is over the limit. His deaths are mostly because of trees and his own defensive tools. Episodes Starring *Saw Something Fallin' *Tree-lucinations *Pine Kringle *Wood You Believe It *Tree of Strife *Tree Topped Featuring *Coming This Fall *Hive and Seek *Open Season *Barking Up the Wrong Tree *Emo G *Full of Flippers Appearances *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *Look! No Hands! *Parasite of a Feather *After Wild *Rushing Time *Orchard Tortured Deaths #Saw Something Fallin' - Crushed by a tree. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Killed by Lustly. #Tree-lucinations - Crushed by trees. #Coming This Fall - Crushed by trees. #Tree of Strife - Most likely bled to death (not seen). #Look! No Hands! - Crushed by wood carving of Senior. #Barking Up the Wrong Tree - Crushed by tree. #Tree Topped - Crushed by tree. #Full of Flippers - Smashed into a tree. Injuries *Prior the series - His body and leg injured and bandaged. *Tree of Strife - Turned into a tree, pecked, lower torso sawed off, eyes poked out. *Hive and Seek - Stung by bees. *Parasite of a Feather - Attacked by a bird. *Emo G - Injured by his axe (offscreen). Kill count *Bongo - 1 ("Saw Something Fallin' ") *Lumber - 2 ("Saw Something Fallin' ", "Tree of Strife" along with Arlo) *Daydream - 1 ("Tree-lucinations") *Bun - 1 ("Tree-lucinations") *Handy - 2 ("Tree-lucinations", "Pine Kringle") *Hypno - 1 ("Tree-lucinations") *Noc Noc - 1 ("Coming This Fall") *Shabby - 1 ("Coming This Fall") *Nymph - 1 ("Wood You Believe It") *Giggles - 1 ("Tree of Strife") *Stone - 1 ("Tree of Strife" along with Arlo) *Poachy - 1 ("Open Season") *Tick - 1 ("Barking Up the Wrong Tree") *Josh - 1 ("Tree Topped") *Trippy - 1 ("Tree Topped") *Bark - 1 ("Emo G") *Aisya - 1 ("Full of Flippers") *Dolly - 1 ("Orchard Tortured") Gallery Trivia *Buzz is the winner of VoD: The October Round 1 poll, beating Parsy and Emojie with a ratio of 8-1-2 votes. *Buzz's chainsaw is very similar to Nutty's chainsaw in "False Alarm". *Buzz almost never smiles all the time but a bamboo can cheer him up a bit. Also, he will ignore the trees when he's more focused on the bamboo. *Buzz is one of few characters who debuted on Specy Spooktacular series. *It's pretty ironic when Buzz is actually a tree-hater and miserable-type Happy Tree Friends. *Buzz's character is actually inspired from DotA's Timbersaw. Both of them having great fear of trees and always cutting them down. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:Tan Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Halloween Characters